


You Have Bewitched Me, Body and Soul...

by duchessofthemoonbase



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Promposals, pride and prejudice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23604997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duchessofthemoonbase/pseuds/duchessofthemoonbase
Summary: Poe has had a massive crush on Rey Skywalker since freshman year, and decides it’s finally time to confess his feelings to her and ask her to Prom.But how?
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 25
Kudos: 50





	You Have Bewitched Me, Body and Soul...

The roses just wouldn’t do.

Neither would the chocolates, or an acapella serenade, or one of the big posterboard signs with ‘WILL YOU GO TO PROM WITH ME?’ spelled out in large letters. Poe had seen it all before.

And Rey was special. She deserved something different.

Asking someone you were already dating to prom was one thing. But asking someone who you’ve had a massive, soul-consuming crush on since freshman year? Well, that was another.

Poe sat down in his usual spot at the back of Ms. Kanata’s English class and pulled his homework out from his backpack. It was only first period, and already he’d witnessed two promposals: one involving doughnuts, and the other with lacrosse sticks—neither very impressive or creative, in his opinion. He was running out of time to ask Rey, and he still didn’t have a clue what his plan was.

He said hello to Finn and Rose as they came in, watching Rey’s seat from the corner of his eye. She was often late to first period, as she woke up when it was still dark to train for soccer out on the field most days, running in at the last minute.

“Good morning everyone,” Ms. Kanata said. “I trust you all had a good weekend. I also trust that you all brought your _Pride & Prejudice _film comparison essays to turn in.”

A full five minutes after the bell, Rey burst through the door, apologizing to Ms. Kanata. “Nice of you to finally join us, Rey,” she snarked affectionately.

Poe hid his smile as Rey sat down in front of him. She was radiant, even at seven a.m. in her sweats.

“Now,” Ms. Kanata said. “Before you turn in your papers, I’d like you to discuss what versions of the story you watched, and your findings, with a partner. I’ll give you five minutes.”

Before Poe had the courage to ask Rey, Rose had already snatched her up, so he turned to Finn.

“What versions did you watch?” Poe asked.

“I did the 1940 Laurence Olivier version and _Bride and Prejudice,_ the Bollywood version. What I found really interesting about that one was how…”

As Finn talked, Poe found himself zoning out and listening to Rose and Rey talking next to him.

“ _Nah,” Rose was saying. “I’m team Firth all the way. I’m not even going to pretend I didn’t rewind that lake scene a couple of times.”_

_Rey laughed. “I love that version too, but the ending of the 2005 film gets me every time. It’s my very favorite.”_

_“Which part?”_

_“Oh you know,” Rey said, smiling to herself and staring out the window. “Lizzie outside at dawn, and she turns around and there’s Darcy walking towards her, his coat billowing, pronouncing how she’s bewitched him body and soul…I wish I could have a romantic moment like that.”_

_Rose rolled her eyes. “It’s the twenty-first century, babe. You’re lucky to find a guy who’ll hold a door open for you.”_

“Poe? Poe? Are you even listening to me?” Finn asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Poe said, breaking out of his reverie. “Sorry man, what were you saying?”

Finn looked at him suspiciously. “Why are you smiling?”

Poe grinned. “I think I just had an idea.”

***

Rey kicked the soccer ball into the net with a groan of frustration. There were days when she took a lot of her feelings out on that ball, and today was definitely one of them. It was still dark out, and she had an hour until she had to get to class. Ms. Kanata would let her tardiness go for one day, but two might be pushing it.

There were only two months until graduation, and after that, she would be at their state school while Poe would be at a small liberal arts college an hour and a half away—close enough for a long distance relationship if they really wanted, but not close enough to see each other very often without good reason.

She was running out of time with him.

When Rey had first noticed him, back in freshman history, it had seemed like high school would stretch on forever. She would have all the time in the world to gaze at his warm brown eyes, the muscles underneath his shirt, the smiles that would leave her weak in the knees—but it was never the time. There was always _later._ Rey had considered asking him out at the end of sophomore year, that time they were at the mall with Rose and Finn, that time in the museum on the field trip to New York…but something always stopped her. _Not the time,_ she had told herself, making excuses, again and again…

Poe Dameron was beautiful, and thoughtful, and brave and funny and oh so many other things that drove her crazy. She couldn’t imagine him ever wanting her, a stubborn, tomboyish girl who had never quite been able to fit in. Everytime she considered admitting her feelings out loud, she imagined Poe rejecting her, laughing at her, their friendship crumbling into pieces, and so she stayed quiet. It was always easier in the moment, of course, but now she was paying for it.

Rey drove the ball into the net again with an even harder kick. She would be kidding herself to think she’d be any braver now, just because their time together was coming to an end. Her fear would always get in the way.

She dribbled the ball around the field, mist gathering around her feet and the nearby trees. The sun was just beginning to rise, bathing the soccer field in a warm, yellow-pink light.

Rey turned around.

There was a figure on the other side of the field, walking towards her. A man, short, dark hair, wearing a long, billowing coat with a white shirt—looking just like Mr. Darcy, in fact. Rey squinted as he came nearer and gasped.

_Poe?_

Rey was frozen in place, stunned as she watched Poe draw nearer, his eyes fixed upon her in a way that confirmed he was not here by any sort of accident.

He was here for her.

“Hi,” Rey said, breathless as he stood across from her, nothing but the sound of birdsong in the trees as she waited for him to speak.

“Rey,” he said, taking both of her hands in his. “ _Rey._ You must know. Surely you must know. _”_

“Know what?” Rey asked. She was bewildered, taken in by how beautiful Poe looked in the soft glow of the sunrise, and the glorious, electrifying warmth of his hands finally touching hers.

“…That you’ve bewitched me, body and soul,” Poe said with a knowing grin. “And maybe it’s not very original of me to use Jane’s words but,” he looked down at the ground shyly, tracing a foot among the wildflowers. “It’s true. And it has been—for as long as I’ve known you Rey, I’ve had this, well, this _massive_ crush on you, so massive that I never knew what to do about it, because, I mean, god, Rey, you’re so strong and beautiful and funny and I just…” Poe laughed, nervous and out of breath. “I’m sorry if this is too intense, or corny, or whatever, and I swear that one word from you will silence me forever and I’ll let it go, but prom is coming up, and I was thinking—”

“Can I silence you another way?”

“What?” Poe asked, and was suddenly cut off by Rey’s lips crashing against his.

Rey had imagined kissing Poe Dameron hundreds of different ways, but nothing was quite as good as this, as feeling him smile against her lips as she finally ran her hand through his curls, her other hand grasping onto the rough fabric of this ridiculous Darcy coat that still had the tag from the thrift store stuck on the back.

And nothing could have been more perfect.

Rey pulled back and giggled, her smile wider than Poe had ever seen it. “Dameron, you are _such_ a dork for doing this, you know.”

Poe beamed at her and shrugged. “You adore me though.”

“Most ardently,” Rey confirmed, pulling him in for another kiss, and then another, as the sun rose behind them over the soccer field, the two of them enshrouded in the mist of early morning.

It looked like Rey had a prom dress to shop for after all.


End file.
